utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
WILD SOUL
|font color = white |track color = #C1727D |CD name = Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru |previous = Not Bad |next = Not Bad (off vocal) |current track = WILD SOUL }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング 黒崎蘭丸 WILD SOUL |image = |kanji name = WILD SOUL |romaji name = WILD SOUL |translation = WILD SOUL |type = Idol Song |artist = Kurosaki Ranmaru (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} The second track from the CD [[Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru']], sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], who is voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa''. Lyrics English = Set free by the full power of a catharsis, You can see it racing! We can fly to freedom! It’s the greatest life from here on out, so let’s start! It’s a wild soul! A warped past, the treacherous sky, An impatient struggle, a brat’s way of thinking With all that annoying barking like a dog, What was I protecting? I didn’t understand the meaning of strength My hand outstretched, I finally realized The basest instinct of a W.I.L.D. SOUL! Be proud! (W.I.L.D. SOUL) Since I knew weakness, (W.I.L.D. SOUL) I feel like I’d be able to lead (W.I.L.D. SOUL) Beyond the point of tears, (W.I.L.D. SOUL) We’ll live together! Just as much as our sadness, We will shine! The debris of guitar picks broken to bits, For some reason, I still won’t throw them away One’s past like I’ve wanted to kick away, Even so, that’s my bright road Within the sea of distorted sound, Tied in with the shape Of the love I’ve found, it’s a W.I.L.D. SOUL Be proud! (W.I.L.D.SOUL) My passionately roaring soul (W.I.L.D.SOUL) Until the end of the dream still unseen, (W.I.L.D.SOUL) For eternity, infinitely together, (W.I.L.D.SOUL) This bond will never disappear! A ‘now’ that’s not bad, I’ll create it with you all! Glorious complete devotion, You can see it skyrocket! We can fly to freedom! It’s the greatest life from here on out, so let’s start! It’s a wild soul! (W.I.L.D.SOUL) Since I knew weakness, (W.I.L.D. SOUL) I feel like I’d be able to lead (W.I.L.D. SOUL) Beyond the point of tears, (W.I.L.D. SOUL) We’ll live together! In this greatest time, We’ll shine!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = zenryoku kaihou KATARUSHISU tsuppashitte You Can See jiyuu he We Can Fly joujou jinsei kokkara Let’s Start It’s A Wild Soul hinmagatta kako　uragiri no sora agaki mogaku　GAKI no hassou inu mitai ni　urusaku hoete nani wo mamottetanda? tsuyosa no imi ga wakaranakatta te wo nobashi yatto kidzuita honnou mukidashi no W.I.L.D. SOUL Be Proud　(W.I.L.D. SOUL) yowasa shitta ore nara (W.I.L.D. SOUL) tsurete ikeru ki ga suru ze (W.I.L.D. SOUL) namida koeta saki he to (W.I.L.D. SOUL) issho ni ikite yukou kanashimi no bun dake oretachi wa kagayaku kezurihetta　PIKKU no zangai naze ka ima mo　suterarezu KERI iretaku　naru youna One’s Past sore demo My Bright Road hizunda SAUNDO no umi no naka mitsuketa ai no katachi tsunagarou ze W.I.L.D. SOUL Be Proud　(W.I.L.D.SOUL) ATSUku hoeru tamashii (W.I.L.D.SOUL) mada minu yume no hate made (W.I.L.D.SOUL) towa ni mugen ni tomo ni (W.I.L.D.SOUL) kono KIZUNA wa kesenai warukunee 'ima' wo omaetachi to tsukuru zenshinzenrei GURORIASU tenjou shirazu You Can See jiyuu he We Can Fly joujou jinsei kokkara Let’s Start It’s A Wild Soul (W.I.L.D.SOUL) yowasa shitta ore nara (W.I.L.D.SOUL) tsurete ikeru ki ga suru ze (W.I.L.D.SOUL) namida koeta sake he to (W.I.L.D.SOUL) issho ni ikite yukou SAIKŌ na jikan o oretachi wa kagayaku |-| Kanji = 全力解放カタルシス 突っ走ってYou can see 自由へWe can fly 上々人生こっからLet's start It's a wild soul ひん曲がった過去　裏切りの空 足掻きもがく　ガキの発想 犬みたいに　五月蝿く吠えて 何を守ってたんだ? 強さの意味が分からなかった 手を伸ばしやっと気づいた 本能むき出しの W.I.L.D.SOUL Be proud　(W.I.L.D.SOUL) 弱さ知ったおれなら (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 連れていける気がするぜ (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 涙越えた先へと (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 一緒に生きてゆこう 哀しみの分だけ おれたちは輝く 削り減った　ピックの残骸 何故か今も　捨てられず ケリ入れたく　なるようなOne's past それでもMy bright road 歪(ひず)んだサウンドの海の中 見つけた愛の形 繋がろーぜ W.I.L.D.SOUL Be proud　(W.I.L.D.SOUL) アツく吠える魂 (W.I.L.D.SOUL) まだ見ぬ夢の果てまで (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 永久(とわ)に無限に共に (W.I.L.D.SOUL) このキズナは消せない 悪くねぇ「今」を おまえたちと作る 全身全霊グロリアス 天井知らずYou can see 自由へWe can fly 上々人生こっからLet's start It's a wild soul (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 弱さ知ったおれなら (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 連れていける気がするぜ (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 涙越えた先へと (W.I.L.D.SOUL) 一緒に生きてゆこう サイコーな時間を おれたちは輝く歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = WILD SOUL |file link = }} |track name = WILD SOUL (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Kurosaki Ranmaru's B route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #A32A3E}} Category:Idol Song: Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)